unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Isen
Isen is a student of Wellston High and one of the most capable school journalists. Appearance Isen has unkempt amber hair that is dark at base and bittersweet eyes. While attending school, he wears the Wellston school uniform without a tie. In Chapter 45 he wore a denim jacket over a blue t-shirt and artichoke cargo shorts. Gallery Personality As a school journalist, once Isen is assigned an intriguing topic, he is dedicated to his research and aims to make his story the top story. However, he is also a huge gossip and has been known to spread rumours like wildfire. He may also be slightly perverted as also known for stalking girls from other schools. History First Day Isen was seen in class when John first introduced himself. He and his classmates witnessed Elaine shun the "cripple". Chapter 7 Project Partners Isen and Blyke were partners in a literary analysis project. Chapter 36 Plot Beginning During his third-year in Wellston, Isen lent Blyke his pen, but later regretted it when his friend broke the clip. Out of anger, Isen punched Blyke through the wall and the two began to battle in Wallik Hall. The two continued to battle and cause an excessively loud racket until an angry Doctor Darren intervened. The furious doctor then proceeded to drag Blyke and Isen to the infirmary. In the infirmary, Doctor Darren began the chew them out, furious that they caused so much racket while classes were still in session; however, both Blyke and Isen began arguing again while they were trying to justify their actions. The two stopped arguing when the Doc bashed both their foreheads together, and stayed quiet afterwards. Chapter 6 Investigation The day after Turf War against Agwin, Isen startled the Jack with an overdramatic greeting. The two proceeded with their usual banter before Blyke bragged that he saw Seraphina in action. Awed and jealous that Blyke witnessed the legendary Ace in action, Isen comments that Agwin's team must have been wiped out, only for Blyke to accidentally say something he wasn't meant to. After realizing that Blyke had a secret, Isen was able to get him to spill the beans about Seraphina turning on Arlo. Isen promised Blyke that he would not tell anyone else about this secret. Chapter 18 However, Isen did not keep his mouth shut for long, as Remi found out about the incident after hearing the whole school talk about it. Chapter 23 Sometime after spreading his rumour, Isen is ordered by Arlo to stalk and find information about John. Despite Isen's initial lack of interest in the topic, Arlo forced him to do the assignment and keep his mouth shut. Isen later witnessed John defeating Krolik Chapter 24 and sat on a flight of stairs recalling his interviews with Gavin, Crail, Lin, and Doctor Darren. While nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary when Isen racked his brain for gathered information, John's recent fight with Krolik made him realize that John was nothing like how others described him. Hoping to gather more information, Isen forced John to be interviewed. Chapter 25 Initially, Isen politely asked his questions under the guise that he was interviewing him for a newspaper story, but got more aggressive as he started to see the inconsistencies between John's claims and his actions. During the interview, Isen finds that in fact John was not homeschooled like he claimed but actually went to New Bostin High School. Chapter 26 After the interview, Isen researched New Bostin High School in the library and found an image of Class 2-B. Isen recognized John and noticed that he had an authoritative look to him, due to his messy hair and confident eyes. Forgetting to keep quiet about his research, Isen showed Blyke the photo. When Isen was asked about his sudden interest in John, he remembered his promise to Arlo and dropped the subject. He and Blyke were later caught by the school librarian.Chapter 27 After presenting his findings to Arlo the latter asked him to stop following John and said that he himself would take care of the remainder of the investigation. However even though warned by Arlo not to follow John, Isen continued his research and noticed how John was becoming more like his former self.Chapter 45 True Colours Isen later saw Tanner, Wenqi, Illena, and Rouker pushing around John in the yard. Observing from a window, he witnessed the ensuing fight as well as John's flashing eyes, realizing that John is in fact not a cripple. He also saw Arlo saving John and deduced that John is someone important.Chapter 41 When Arlo found out that Isen followed him and John around from his blue-haired friend, he hunted the reporter down and forced him to make a deal: Isen had to finish his article on John in two weeks, just when Seraphina was due to return from her suspension, as well as give Arlo any more information. For that, Arlo would let him do what he wants as well as guarantee him the top story in the school newspaper. Uncertain if the deal is a good one, Isen began research on John in the common room of the school dormitory. However he was interrupted by Blyke, who congratulated him on the front page article. His friend voiced his concerns about Remi, who had changed since her brother's death. Isen then suggests that the two of them take her out to the mall over the weekend to cheer her up. Just after Blyke left, Isen continued with his research and was shocked to find John's real ability, tier, and level. Isen was also appalled to find that John was expelled for use of 'excessive' violence even though John had such a powerful ability. Isen then became unsure if publishing an article about John's true nature was a good idea and unsuccessfully tried to stop Arlo's plan of exposing John.Chapter 46 Isen kept his promise with Blyke and even purchased three tickets to the movie Siren's Lament reasoning that "Chicks dig romances these days." While Blyke and Remi messed around with some volleyballs in U-Mart, Isen was debating whether to buy a titanium clip fountain pen or a gel-grip pen; he had to choose quickly as Blyke impatiently threw a volleyball at his head. Out of the three, Isen cried the most during the movie. In hopes to win an easy prize, Isen dragged Remi into getting her ability gauged while Blyke paid the Vendor. While he was intially disappointed with thre prize, he and Blyke confronted the Ability Gauge Vendor when Remi found the transmitter in the prize teddy bear and used his ability to detect the Vendor's irregular heart rate. Before Isen was able to turn the Vendor in however, he was stopped by a smoke-bomb.Chapter 48 Powers & Abilities While Isen's exact ability is unknown, his power level is slightly lower than Blyke's. What little is known about Isen's ability is that he can punch Blyke through a solid wall. Chapter 1 It also seems to improve his eyesight. As of Chapter 48, Isen's ability seems to allow him to view distant events and x-ray scan people's bodies. Additionally, it presumably allowed him to target certain weak spots on Arlo's arm to try and get him off him.Chapter 46 Isen is also a capable school journalist and can find any sort of information on anyone, according to Arlo. Chapter 24 Relationships * Blyke: Blyke and Isen seem to be good friends/frenemies and are often seen hanging out. He, Blyke, and Remi appear to be a trio of sorts. * Arlo: Alro is Isen's superior and was the one who assigned him on finding infomation on John. Like all other students in Wellston, Isen fears Arlo. * Remi: While Isen is rarely seen hanging out with Remi, it is implied that he and Remi are friends. Isen also appears to have a crush on Remi, and may be competing with Blyke for her. * Seraphina: Like many students, Isen views Seraphina with awe as she is the strongest student in the school. He is shown to be envious that Blyke got to witness Seraphina in action. Quotes *(On Blyke breaking his pen) "You idiot... I lend you my pen for just one class period, and you go and break it!" *(When Doctor Darren is dragging him and Blyke to the infirmary) We're so screwed... References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Elite-tier Category:Wellston Students‎